No soy bueno para ti
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: Remus quiere alejar a Tonks, porque cree que no es bueno para ella al ser licántropo. Inspirada en la canción de Camila: Aléjate de mí.


No soy bueno para ti

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, así como unos pocos diálogos de este fic. La canción que me hizo querer escribir la historia es del grupo Camila ´´Aléjate de mí´´**

**Sé que hay varios Fanfic con el mismo tema del principio de la relación Tonks/Remus T.T pero esta es MÍ versión, mía completamente. **

**Dile NO al plagió. **

Remus Lupin se encontraba en el 12 de Grimmauld place. Estaba muy cansado, acababa de regresar de una misión de la Orden. Pero aun así no pudo dormir, pues cuando llegó se encontró con _ella. _Su rostro melancólico y triste, le rompió el corazón, pero sabe que es lo mejor, él no podría estar con ella, sería demasiado egoísta de su parte hacerla pasar por peligros al estar tan cerca. Además de exponerla al escarnio público.

No podía, debía de evitarlo, y aunque le doliera demasiado verla ahora en ese estado tan diferente, tan infeliz… casi le dan ganas de…

No-se dijo para sí mismo-tengo que seguir adelante, es lo mejor para ella al final. Cuando encuentre a alguien más, alguien si la merezca. Alguien que sea normal, entonces volverá a sonreír, y ser tan alegre, y ser la misma-el imaginarse a Tonks con otro lo hizo deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba.

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

Siguió pensando cuando recordó la primera vez que noto que las cosas entre ellos estaba cambiando, que el sentimiento de camaradería y de amistad se estaba volviendo algo más.

Remus estaba leyendo un libro, alguien en la puerta toca y él dice´´ adelante´´ y cuando ve que es Tonks, no puede evitar sonríele, cosa que ella también corresponde de igual forma. Su cabello le llega a la altura de los hombros de un brillante color fucsia. Negó mentalmente; nunca cambiaria siempre sería tan llamativa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Dora?-ella sonrió más-¿Siempre tienes que utilizar mi nombre, o mi diminutivo?-dice ella

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto el viéndola directo a los ojos, tal vez no debió hacer eso porque sintió un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, pero Tonks, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y la desvió.

-No. No realmente.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto cortésmente Remus al estar distraído por un momento tratando de entender ese momento extraño que se presentó.

-Qué no me molesta que me digas Dora. Remus-dijo sin mirarlo, cosa que no pasó por alto él.

-Idas a decirme algo ¿cierto?

-¡Oh!-pestaño- si Molly dice que el almuerzo ya está servido-y de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

Las cosas no acabaron ahí. No, pronto con todas las misiones que tenía, para ganarse la confianza de sádicos hombres lobos; y buscar información útil contra Voldemort. Se encontraba muy ansioso por volver a Grimmauld place, pensaba al principio que era solo porque se sentía a gusto en ese lugar rodeado de amigos o al menos con compañeros de armas, y que no tenía que fingir o actuar de forma diferente. Pero que ingenuo, no quería fingir pero se estaba mintiendo.

Se mentía al no querer reconocer que la más grande razón de su bienestar era _ella. _La esperanza de verla aunque sea por un momento lo reconformaba al saber que estaba bien. Primero pensó que solo se preocupaba por Tonks como se preocuparía por cualquier amigo que está tomando algún riesgo. Pero se equivocó, era algo más que un instinto de protección hacia Tonks

Había regresado algo tarde a la mansión eran como las 10:30 de la noche. Remus se sentía muy agotado. Pudo conseguir unas dos noches libres de su papel encubierto. Al entrar escucha un quejido proveniente de la cocina. Su corazón se acelera sin saber por qué y de súbito se sintió menos cansado. Corrió a la cocina.

Lo que vio lo asusto. Tonks estaba pálida. Mientras se tomaba de un solo trago una pócima en un vaso de vidrio. Lo que más lo perturbo fue su pierna que era como una especie de caucho de goma hueco.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo mientras se dirigía a su lado.

-Nada de qué preocuparse Remus. Tonsk fue alcanzada por un hechizo que desvaneció los huesos de su pierna, como puedes ver, y le he dado de beber crese huesos-respondió la señora Weasly, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su presencia y la de Ojoloco que tenía su dos ojos fijos en él.

-Si no tienes que preocuparte por mi Remus. Me alcanzó al hacer una persecución de un mago que estaba tratando de escapar de los Auradores. (Cosa rara hoy en día por cierto.) Pero finalmente lograron atraparlo.

Se necesita algo más, que un simple hechizo como ese para acabar conmigo. Soy una chica fuerte-sonrió Tonk como si no fuera la gran cosa, y no se hubiera tomado un vaso de crese huesos. Remus le respondió la sonrisa, más tranquilo, pero no duro mucho pues crecer hueso es muy doloroso. Pudo escuchar sus gritos y el al igual que ella no durmió muy bien esa noche.

Las semanas pasaron y la situación seguía igual hasta que un día Tonk lo llamó para hablar a solas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-al verla mirar al suelo, y jugar distraídamente con su cabello que le llegaba por los hombros y era de color rojo intenso. La conocía muy bien sabía que estaba nerviosa. Esperó.

-Remus… yo… bueno-suspiro frustrada al trabarse, muy raro en ella-quisiera decirte que…

-¿Tu… qué?-la alentó.

-Creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido y estoy enamorada de ti-dijo todo rápido y sin respirar. Se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta completamente roja. Remus no sabe que pensar, tantos sentimientos le vinieron a la cabeza, que se sintió mareado.

-Dora yo… yo no sé qué pensar me alaga tu declaración.

-¿No sientes los mismo?-lo interrumpió ella apunto de sentir como su corazón se rompía.

-Creo que también me enamore de ti-se asombra por su afirmación, pero no puede ver que sea mentira. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que realmente si lo estaba. Está enamorado de ella.

Tonks lo abraza sintiéndose dichosa. Pero en ese momento Remus reacciona. La toma por los brazos y la aleja con fuerza sin ser rudo. Dispuesto a soltar las palabras que le romperían el corazón a ambos. Ella lo mira con cara alarmada

-No podemos Tonks. No soy bueno para ti. No te convengo-ella se acerca y lo besa sin importar lo que diga.

Es un beso dulce y amargo a la vez, por el sabor a las lágrimas que comienza a derramar. Remus la separa de él justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse por ese beso, para evitar echarse hacia atrás. Pues sabe que nunca sería el hombre que ella necesita alguien que la cuide, que la proteja. Él no podría ya que siempre la pondría en peligro.

-Soy peligroso para ti-le dice al ver que quiere un explicación.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Ángel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Todo esto lo pensó Remus en su habitación

Las cosas empeoraron, Tonks quería hablar con Remus sobre _eso,_ pero él siempre le decía_´´-soy viejo, pobre, inestable, y peligroso para ti. Soy un hombre lobo podría hacerte daño al estar tan cerca de mí y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaría, ya me olvidaras y seguirás con tu vida´´ _

Eso no pasó con el tiempo, Tonks se veía más desdichada y triste perdió la capacidad de transformar su cabello o simplemente no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Casi todo le daba igual.

Remus debía fingir indiferencia ante tales cambios aunque le dolía hacerlo con todo su ser.

Trataba de evitarla lo más que podía pero no siempre eso pasaba.

Los mese pasaron y cuando Harry habló con Remus en una oportunidad le dijo sobre el _patronus _de Tonks en forma de lobo. Eso lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente culpable.

El mayor signo del cambio es la forma del patronus, todo era por él. El lobo es el. La causa de la gran depresión, de ella era por eso. Remus sufría por no poder ayudarla, por herirla. Ella era la única mujer que se acercó a él sabiendo lo que era. Que lo amaba sin pensar, de una clase de amor que nación de forma sencilla y tan natural. Que pareciera que sus personalidades se complementaban de tal manera que era increíble pensar que no nacieron para estar juntos.

Si tan solo el no fuera un hombre lobo, sin tan solo fuera una persona normal podrían amarse como un hombre y una mujer lo hacen.

-Remus-se tensó reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Lentamente se volteó y vio a la mujer que amaba con el mismo aspecto que ha tenido estos últimos meses: Desolada, triste, miserable… mil adjetivos se le ocurrieron para describir el grado de malestar que tenía, y ninguno la describía completamente. Con sus profundas ojera su pelo castaño largo y sin brillo, y sus ojos negros tan parecidos a una tumba. ¿Cómo describir algo que te angustia de tal manera? ¿Cómo poder decir con palabras ese momento? Si solo se puede entender cuando lo vives.

-Remus, por favor-La petición de Tonks se le pareció más una súplica-hablemos.

Entre un suspiro y un quejido es lo que sale de él cuando súbitamente suelta todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

La mirada triste de Tonks se llena de lágrimas y su expresión se vuelve enojada. Lo ve directo a los ojos entra a la habitación cerrando a la puerta.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-Dora…-lo cortó

-No. ¡Me vas a escuchar ahora Remus Lupin! Sé el por qué no quieres que estemos juntos. Sé también por qué no quieres hablar del tema. Y aunque tenga que gritártelo lo diré. ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Te amo, no me alejes!

_Si aún no me lo crees amor..._

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero... _

-Nymfadora. Yo daría todo lo que tengo, y hasta lo que no tengo, solo por ser el hombre que tú te mereces. ¡Entiende lo que pasaría! ¡Si resultaras herida… no quiero ni pensarlo!

-Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema. En mi tiempo libre he practicado la pócima mata lobo. Me he esforzado bastante para saber hacerla bien-la declaración lo impresiona.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué dirá la gente al saberse lo nuestro?

-Mis padres son felices de verme feliz. Tú los conoces. Además me importa poco lo que los demás piensen de mí y eso lo sabes bien. Cuando Remus iba a rebatir replicar. Tonks habla antes.

-Déjalo ya Remus el que busques escusas solo hace que me lastimes más-Y sale enojada.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Ángel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Después de eso Tonks dejo de hablarle a Remus, y cada vez que lo veía lo miraba de forma acusadora. Remus se sentía más y más miserable, trataba de verle el lado bueno a todo pero no lo conseguía.

El destino a veces tiene una forma peculiar de resolver las cosas.

Dicen que la noche es más oscura antes de amanecer. Pues paso lo inimaginable. Lo que pensaban que era imposible ocurrió; los Mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts.

La marca tenebrosa relucía horriblemente, encima de la torre más alta. Con el fatídico anticipo de muerte y terror como su sola presencia podía provocar al que la viera; de esperar solamente lo peor.

Más rápido que en seguida. Miembros de la Orden apareció para combatirlos, ya que por órdenes de Dumbledore se encontraban patrullando. fue una pelea llena de maldiciones imperdonables por parte de los Mortífagos. Mientras que los de la Orden los esquivaba y lanzaban sus propios hechizos.

Estaban también Remus y Tonks él estaba cerca de ella y cuando vio que un _Avada Kedavra_, lanzada por un mortífago estaba a punto de alcanzar a Tonks; se lanzó para protegerla llevándose al piso. Por una fracción de segundo se vieron a los ojos mientras él estaba encima de ella. Pero estaban en medio de una batalla. Se levantaron y siguieron combatiendo.

La pelea empeora Greyblack atacó a Bill Weasly que quedó mal herido en el piso y uno mortífago lanza un hechizo que derrumba el techo

Pero de repente la situación cambia y los mortífagos se van incluidos Draco Malfoy y Snape.

Todo termina. Albus Dumbledore está muerto.

La melancolía se palpaba en el aire junto el hermoso y triste canto del fénix que se escucha.

Entre tanto en la enfermería de la escuela.

Mientras todos estaban sintiéndose mal por confiar en Snape. Y relatándose como ocurrieron los hechos.

La señora Weasly se lamenta por su hijo, diciendo que era una pena que le ocurriera justo cuando iba a casarse. Y esto Fleur le responde que no, ella si se quiere casar con el sin importar que un hombre lobo lo mordiera. Ambas se abrazaron juntas finalmente.

-¿Lo ves?-gritó Tonks agresivamente a Remus-¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él, aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

-Es diferente-dijo Remus obviamente eran casos distintos-Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos totalmente…

-¡Pero mí tampoco me importa! ¡No me importa!-le replica Tonks mientras lo agarra por la túnica.

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor..._

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_Y hacer llorar_

_A quien más quiero..._

Nadie quería entender cuando la señora Weasly dijo lo absurda de la decisión de Remus lo hizo entrar en razón _'A Dumbledore se habría alegrado de que hubiese más amor en el mundo_' concordó la profesora McGonagall.

Y es que el amor es lo más importante que tenemos. El amor es lo más poderoso en el mundo, vale la pena luchar por él, vale la pena morir por él. No importa realmente quien seas. Todos necesitamos amar y ser amados es parte de lo que somos.

¿Para qué alejarlo? Si lo necesitamos tanto. Remus lo entendió. Entendió que era todo lo que Tonsk quería sin importar lo que era. Lo amaba porque era un buen hombre, por su espíritu, y él le correspondía.

Y sin importar nada más se amaron porque y estuvieron juntos el resto de sus vidas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Bien mi primer fic de este Fandon_

_¿Qué le pareció?_

_Espero escribir más sobre Harry Potter_

_Aunque no puedo decir si pronto._

_Un beso_

_A.A Pattinso_

_PD: sean buenos, hago esto solo por diversión. No espero que tenga un éxito grandísimo pero si lo lees déjame un review aunque sea solo para saludar._

_(Acepto griticas para mejorar)_


End file.
